


Of school plays and realizations

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beauty and the Beast, M/M, School Plays, from enemies to lovers, i lost my sleep coz of this, i'm going down with this ship, mikoreiweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: Day 2 prompt: Amaryllis-Pride/TimidnessWhat happened next left Suoh in a trance. Munakata’s face which was usually adorned with that fake smile of his, shifted to a softer genuine smile. His amethyst eyes looked at Suoh warmly, like he actually fell in love with him and his face was too close to Suoh’s that Suoh could practically see the flutter of his eyelashes, the ways his lips curve when he speaks -he’s never seen Munakata act so timid.“Suoh, your line.” Munakata hisses.





	Of school plays and realizations

**Author's Note:**

> My work for Day 2 of mikoreiweek2017.

Suoh hated school projects.

 

It was something he always considered as a hassle, which wasn’t surprising since attending classes wasn’t really high on his list. Most of time, he slept through class periods, not really bothering to listen to lectures. Sometimes, when he is not in the mood to deal with anyone, he would just attend the first half of the first period and ditch the rest of his classes to sleep on the roof or hang out somewhere with the rest of his gang. Teachers have long given up on reprimanding him, he’s not known as the ‘Red-haired Delinquent King’ for nothing, his reputation for being lazy and getting into fights works as repellent for any chances of being branded a model student. No, thank you.

 

So, Suoh was dozing off in his English class when excited squeals wake him from his slumber. He groggily lifts his head up, eyes squinting, trying to figure out the reason for all this racket. He turns to the person beside him, his best friend, Kusanagi Izumo and gives him a questioning look.

 

Said friend shrugs and says, “They’re excited about the class project.”

 

“What project?” Suoh has a feeling he is not going to like this.

 

Before Kusanagi could answer, a box is shoved in front of Suoh’s face.

 

“If you had listened earlier instead of sleeping in class, Suoh Mikoto, you would have heard that our class will be presenting a play. It’s called Beauty and the Beast, just so you know. That, and our roles will be decided by number lottery.” a voice in front of him explains “Not that you would care, obviously.”

 

Suoh frowns as he looks at the owner of the voice: Munakata Reisi, the blue-haired, glasses wearing student body president and the perfect model student, who was in every way the complete opposite of him. Suoh pegged him as one of those proud, stuck-up know-it-alls. The two of them always stood at odds, never really seeing eye to eye. It was an unspoken agreement between them that they do not like each other and therefore would interact as less likely as possible. It was just a stroke of bad luck that Suoh ended up behind Munakata in their class seating arrangement, the teachers putting him there in the hopes that Munakata might be a good influence on him.

 

Ha, they wish. That would never work on him.

 

“Get a number will you and pass the box.” Munakata gives Suoh a sharp look. “I don’t have all day.”

 

“I’m not participating.”

 

“I’m afraid that’s out of the question, Mr. Suoh.” his english teacher, Mr. Adolf K. Weismann, suddenly interrupts. “I must insist that everyone in the class gets to participate, especially you. You’ll need the grade you can get from this project for you to pass my subject. So kindly get a number and pass it to Mr. Kusanagi here so we can start with the preparations.”

 

Suoh reluctantly takes the box. Of all the teachers, he could never argue back from Weismann, said teacher would nag the hell out of him for months just like he did when Suoh was skipping his classes during the first quarter. That was one mistake Suoh wouldn’t like to do again.

 

Besides, what are the chances he’ll get any major roles. For all he knew, he might be one of those furnitures standing in the sidelines or even a propsman. Not that he’ll be of any help, since he’ll just sleep, he could always pretend to work if ever Weismann checks up on him.

 

Yeah, he could sleep this through.

 

.....

 

Suoh cursed his damn luck.

 

“Number 15?” Weismann asked, waving the number identical to the one on Suoh’s desk. “Come on, who’s our lucky main actor?”

 

Beside him, Kusanagi is shaking, trying to hold fits of laughter. Weismann peered around the given numbers on each student in the room until he sees the one on Suoh’s table.

 

The damn teacher bursts out a smile.

 

“Well, this is surprising.” the man cheered. “Congratulations, Mr. Suoh, you’re the lucky man for our lead role-”

 

“The Beast.” Munakata had the nerve to smirk. “How fitting.”

 

Suoh glares at Munakata and the latter gazes back calmly, amused at Suoh’s misfortune.

 

A protest forms in Suoh’s throat when he faced Weismann. It had to be a joke, right? There was no way Weismann is letting him play the lead role after all that skipping fiasco.

 

The smile given to him by Weismann implied there was no room for further arguments.

 

Fuck.

 

“Now for our lovely Beauty,” Weismann continued, waving off Suoh’s silent protest. “The lucky number is 1!”

 

The room buzzed with curiosity, everyone squinting, trying to figure out the person who’ll play out Beauty. Suoh slumped on his desk, can’t this class just be over already?

 

“Sir, I must refuse this role.”

 

Now that got Suoh’s attention. Was that Munakata Reisi who spoke up?

 

True enough, the man in front of him had his eyes wide open in disbelief.

 

“Ah-ah.” Weismann said. “No takebacks on role assignments, Mr. Munakata. Besides, wouldn’t this help you get higher marks for this subject?”

 

“What’s the problem, princess?” Suoh can’t help but snort. “It fits you, ya know.”

 

Munakata gives him a dirty look.

 

“Can’t do it?” Suoh said, smirking.

 

“Now, was that a challenge?” Munakata plastered a fake smile, an edge in his voice.

 

Suoh was aware the whole class was watching them. How could they not? It was a battle of pride.

 

“Now, now, the two of you,” Weismann intervened. “No fighting in my class-”

 

“What if it was?” Suoh taunted, ignoring Weismann, challenge in his eyes.

 

“Challenge accepted, Suoh Mikoto.”

 

.....

 

Rehearsals were a pain.

 

Not only did Suoh have to memorize lines and act like an idiot, he has to deal with Munakata all the time.

 

Of course, Munakata is taking his role a stride too well. He's perfectly executing what Weismann wants him to act like. Well, like a girl. He even grudgingly agreed to wear the long skirt, Awashima, the one in charge of the costumes, lent him to practice with. Suoh watched Munakata’s graceful movements, the skirt gliding smoothly in his wake. Suoh had never noticed it before but did Munakata have a girlish figure? Munakata could pass off as a girl.

 

Munakata’s perfect performance streak didn’t last, though. The both of them got off easily at the first few scenes where Beauty and the Beast were definitely not on the same page. When they got to the slowly falling in love scenes though, it was a disaster.

 

“Now that wouldn’t cut it, both of you.” Weismann complained. “You have to act like you’re falling in love with each other _not_ fighting with each other.”

 

Suoh rolled off his eyes as Munakata’s usually calm features twisted to a grimace.

 

Munakata pinch the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He faces Suoh with a determined expression.

 

“Suoh.” he starts. “Let’s try again.”

 

What happened next left Suoh in a trance. Munakata’s face which was usually adorned with that fake smile of his, shifted to a softer genuine smile. His amethyst eyes looked at Suoh warmly, like he actually fell in love with him and his face was too close to Suoh’s that Suoh could practically see the flutter of his eyelashes, the ways his lips curve when he speaks -he’s never seen Munakata act so timid.

 

“Suoh, your line.” Munakata hisses.

 

So much for distraction. Lovers act, right. Suoh brushes the hair from Munakata’s face which makes the latter’s eyes widen in surprise and Suoh delivers his line, his lips brushing Munakata’s ear. In the background, Weismann gushes in approval.

 

A weird feeling of satisfaction came to Suoh when he saw the pink tinge on Munakata’s ears.

 

.....

 

Finally, the play was nearly over.

 

Suoh just died -the Beast actually, but hey, he was acting. It was the final act, one where Munakata -Beauty, professes his love for the Beast and kisses him. They never practiced the kiss during rehersals. Weismann said they could skip on it if they wanted to. Suoh waits for Munakata’s line -a confession he delivers in a dramatic whisper, but for a moment Suoh detects a hint of honesty to those words.

 

“I love you.” _I like you._

 

It was the kiss on his cheek that caught him off guard.

 

Suoh grabs Munakata before he can pull away and kisses him lightly -on the lips. He finally dons off that godforsaken mask of the Beast and faces a red-faced Munakata. Hell, the dress looks ten times better on him.

 

“Just so you know, I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, the things I do for my ship. Sleep is a noble sacrifice for this.  
> MikoRei is life.


End file.
